HOTD Northeast high school, America
by Neko Nya54
Summary: thank you PiotrMc for the summary: Japan wasn't the only country that was affect by the virus, it also hit america, hard. How would a group american highschool kids handle the problems that have arisen in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

**After I published my first H.O.T.D story I thought it wasn't good enough till I saw that people were actually reading it. I had made another H.O.T.D story about my school, so I decided to post both, tell me which one you like better and I will continue that one. I have not changed any names here and I got permission by everyone in it. So here you are. Hope you like it. **

H.O.T.D: Northeast High school, America

Chapter One:

9:15 am (if it's that time in Japan it's nighttime in America but I had to make it fit you know)

Kiana looked out of the small window of her art class; from there she could see the field and the track around the football field. It wasn't dark outside as it was early spring and she could see the track pretty clearly on it were four figures 3 were teachers the other, by what she could see was not. Kiana couldn't really see enough to really identify anyone but one had this strange shuffling walk. She watched as the teachers talked to the man, she could see enough to distinguish his sex, and then he suddenly grabbed the bigger of the male teachers by his shoulders and pulled the teacher to him before biting a chunk of flesh and bone off in a bloody mess. Kiana was not far enough away not to see the dark red liquid as it squirted from the severed artery and pooled on the soft black rubber track they stood on. The man screamed as the teachers tried hopelessly to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. He stopped screaming a second, and then collapsed on to the track in the pool of his own blood.

Kiana stood there in shock but did not turn away, it interested her, the same way people slow traffic to see what happened in some freak accident. The man who had collapsed looked very dead to Kiana from where she was standing, but he must've twitched or something because the female teacher kneeled down to him. The other skinner male teacher took a step closer to the two obviously not wanting anything like that to happen to him. Suddenly the man on the ground sat up and reached out to the female teacher, she moved within his reached before he grabbed her by the arm and bit a chunk of her neck, so much so that her head was barely on the small strip of neck left. She obviously died quickly, but not before she screamed and screamed as the life drained out of her. The screaming would have been heard by the people in the school had it there been construction going on in the field directly behind the school.

Kiana turned away feeling like she was going to throw up and asked her teacher to go to the bathroom, upon his answer she bolted out of the room.

She knew what was happening, she'd seen too many things on T.V and movies not to know, she needed to get to her sister Kiara.

Running as fast as she could to the Tech Ed room, she grabbed her sister and a crowbar and two t-squares, which where the equivalent to a dull axe, and ignoring the teacher she quickly explained what she had seen to her and thus the whole class, who didn't believe a word of it. The teacher warned Kiara that she would get a detention and a referral if she left the classroom.

"And you," he faced Kiana. "Put those down and get back to class." Kiana ignored the teacher as if he weren't there and handed the second t-square to her twin.

The twins went back up to the art room and stayed there until the morning announcements.

Mr. Gast, the schools announcer was going on about birthdays, when suddenly the loud crash of shattering glass could be heard before Mr. Gast saying.

"What are you- "then screaming to run. About half of the students ran out the room and Kiana closed and locked both thick wooden doors. Miranda, a taller girl, looked incredibly afraid, her blue eyes dilated in fear, dyed black hair hung over her shoulder.

The teacher was obviously more than shaken by what he had heard. Another girl cried rather loudly in a corner. The twins just waited, most of their friends had gotten themselves suspended for stupid reasons, and so they didn't have to worry about that. And their father was in Japan, but they'd need to see how everyone else is and how far this thing has spread. After all Kiana, Kiara, and Sam had all just been talking about what they would do in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and now here was one, just their luck. And with an estimated fourteen hundred students and teachers quickly decreasing as more and more were bitten and turned in to more of THEM. The half of the class that had stayed in to the room, were dead silent except that one sobbing girl. Then the banging started, THEY must have heard the crying girls' sob and followed the noise looking for food.

Sure the school was built to withstand a nuclear war but probably not a zombie apocalypse. The banging continues against the thick doors.

"Somebody shut her up." Kiana hissed quietly and the student aid when to the crying girl to try to calm her. He failed so Kiara tried.

"You do know that if you keep crying like that THEY'RE gonna get in here and then THEY'LL eat us alive." She said matter-of-factly. This only served to make things worse, as the girl started brawling. The banging increased as more of THEM hit the door, shaking the hinges under THEIR force.

10:03 am

Doyle had been outside smoking and contemplating weather to skip school today or not. He was a big boy, most of him was muscle weather people believed it or not. He had somewhat curly brown hair that only curled at the tips, but was otherwise straight. His slightly chunky face was pale and dark freckles shown clearly against it. Dressed in black jeans and a black avenged sevenfold t-shirt.

The teachers, now one of THEM were making their way to the main entrance, where Doyle was smoking. At first he just thought it was a ridiculous practical joke, the freaks at this school would do something like that. He snubbed out his cigarette and stood up, exhaling the last of the beautifully addicting nicotine.

"Hey!" he shouted to the 'zombies' "Halloweens a month away." As if in acknowledgement, THEY hobbled faster to him. He waited, as he was going to be the nice person here and let them in. The smell of decay reached his nose and he covered his nose to block the foul smell.

"Aw shit, man!" he said behind his shirt collar. "How the hell did you get that smell on you?" The 'students' just groaned and tried to hobble faster. Doyle opened the door for THEM and one hearing the noises of people sped for the door, ignoring Doyle completely.

THEY went straight for the main office, in which they do the morning announcements. THEY banged against the shatter-proof glass, hearing the voices but not being able to get to them. THEY pounded harder against the pane, shattering it in a matter of minutes.

Mr. Gast, who even in his older age, wanted to handle the situation and started to talk to THEM, asking what THEY were doing there. But that only painted him as a target for THEM. And the three of THEM quickly closed in on the old teacher. Ripping and biting as the blood splattered on the floor, desk, and students around him, his screaming for the rest to run as they watched, stupidly in horror while the man was being eaten alive in front of them. The females in the room screamed which only added to the noise in the room and echoing over the P.A system as Mr. Gast was soon turned in to one of THEM. He stood and the faculty still in the room were hopeful, just a second before he grabbed the closest girl to him and pulled her to him before biting a huge chunk of flesh out of her arm, her scream reverberated through the room as the blood ran down in streams and pooled on the floor before the girl fainted and turned into a meal while the other three of THEM took the other people in the office.

Upon hearing the screaming over the P.A system the students panicked and made for the doors of their respective classrooms. The crowded front doors and the shouting and screaming brought about more students getting bitten and thus creating more of THEM. Doyle watched in horror and awe at what he had just unintentionally called caused. He then rushed straight to the Tech Ed rooms which is what many of the students thought as well. There was a slight scramble to take any available weapons, some people however went to the band/guard room where they knew heavy instruments and weapon like things were.

**Well? How was that? Tell me what you think, write a review. It takes less than 5 minutes of your life, humor me people! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, or rather not, sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story due to lack of reviews. And if any wanted to read more, I wouldn't know because of no reviews, yes I'm trying to guilt you. This story will not be continued.

Thank you to those who read,but didn't review.

And to D, I might have to continue if I get 50 reviews, yes this is yet more guilt.


End file.
